


three reasons to go out with me

by datastorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, let them be happy its what they deserve, takeru is super obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datastorm/pseuds/datastorm
Summary: alternatively titled: yusaku is gap moe





	three reasons to go out with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write shout out to sky for proofreading it and yelling with me about this cuz it really helped write this!

“I...I like you. As more than a friend.”

Yusaku’s words made Takeru’s face turn bright red and he found himself speechless. Yusaku liked him? He liked him? He said it out of nowhere too! Takeru was at a loss. “I-I--You--”

“What Takeru is trying to say is that he likes you too.” Flame took the opportunity to pop out of Takeru’s Duel Disk. For once, Takeru was grateful for Flame interrupting him. He needed help. “You probably knew this already though.” Yusaku just nodded. His face was just as red as Takeru’s. 

“W-Wait, you knew? Was I really that obvious?” Now Takeru was even more embarrassed. He let out a whine, covering his face with his hands. “I’m no good at subtlety, huh…” 

After a few moments, he felt Yusaku gently take Takeru’s hands into his own. “I...thought it was cute. And I’m glad to know this isn’t one-sided.” He was barely able to keep eye contact with Takeru as he spoke. 

“C-Cute? Me? You’re trying to kill me, Yusaku--!” If Takeru’s face could get any redder, it had. 

“I’m only telling the truth. Don’t die yet, I haven’t told you the three reasons you should go out with me.” When Yusaku said that, Takeru stared at him for a moment then chuckled. This was just like Yusaku. 

“I don’t need any convincing. I want to date you.” He smiled, but Yusaku frowned. It almost looked like he was pouting. Now it was Ai’s turn to come out. 

“Hey, Yusaku-chan spent all night coming up with this! At least let him tell you!” 

“You stay out of it--” Yusaku’s voice cracked, and he hated it. He shoved Ai back down into the Duel Disk. 

“Yusaku-chan is gap moe~” Ai giggled, then Yusaku muted him. He didn’t want to hear anything else out of the Ignis. 

Takeru laughed again, “Okay, okay, tell me. What are the three reasons I should date you?” Yusaku blinked, not expecting Takeru to ask him that. Now he felt like he was being put on the spot. He fidgeted in his chair, gaze falling to the floor. He wasn’t normally like this, but he had never been in this type of situation before. 

He cleared his throat and held up one finger. “One, we both understand each other better than anyone else. Except perhaps Kusanagi-san.” Takeru nodded in agreement and Yusaku held up a second finger. “Two, we both have feelings for each other.” Yusaku held up a third finger. “And three…” He paused so he can look up, finally meeting Takeru’s eyes again. “Three, I...I want to be with you, Takeru.” 

Takeru grinned from ear-to-ear, hopping out of his seat and sitting in Yusaku’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re so cute, Yusaku! Of course I want to be with you too!” He was so happy he felt like his heart might burst! 

Yusaku slowly returned the embrace, “I already said you’re the cute one…” He tried to retort, but his voice came out soft. Takeru really was his weakness, especially when he was like this. 

Takeru pulled away just enough so they were face-to-face once again. “Can I kiss you?” 

Yusaku immediately nods, followed by a quiet “Please.” Takeru was too excited, but at the same time very nervous. This resulted in him moving too fast and making their noses collide. He had no idea what he was doing. He felt so embarrassed. Yusaku laughed--something Takeru had only heard a few times--and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Y-You’re really making me nervous, you know! Because you’re so beautiful and it’s distracting! How am I supposed to be able to do anything when you’re like this…” Takeru pouted and Yusaku pulled him into a hug. 

“I think you’re the one trying to kill me.” Yusaku had never been good with compliments and Takeru’s were too much for him. He buried his face in his shoulder. Now Takeru was smiling again. Yusaku really was adorable, wasn’t he? 

“Hehe, I’ve got the best boyfriend! I bet everyone’s jealous!”

“Boyfriend…?” The word caught Yusaku off guard and he pulled away from the hug, his face incredulous. 

“I-Is it okay to call you that? I thought we were dating now…” Had Takeru said something bad? He hoped not.

“I...I’m just surprised is all. I’m not used to it. But...it’s not bad. I’m happy to be your boyfriend.” Yusaku smiled and Takeru fell for him even more. 

“Can I kiss you? I-I mean, can I try again? I won’t mess up this time, I swear!” Yusaku nodded once again. Takeru leaned in and the moment their lips met, their eyes fluttered shut. Everything around them seemed to disappear until it was just the two of them. It felt like forever before the two pull away, their gazes fixed on each other. 

“That was…”

Yusaku opened his mouth to say perfect, but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Shoichi standing a few feet behind Takeru, a knowing grin on his face. 

“K-Kusanagi-san--?”  
“Kusanagi-san is here?!” 

When had he gotten here? Had the two of them been so distracted that they didn’t hear him come in? “I’m so sorry for interrupting you two lovebirds. I didn’t realize you were in the middle of something.” Amusement was clear in Shoichi’s tone. He was eating this up. Takeru feels his face burning once again and buries his face in Yusaku’s chest. This was too embarrassing. He hadn’t expected them to be caught like this! Yusaku on the other hand, couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move either. He was just frozen. Shoichi laughed and walked over to the two of them, patting Takeru’s back and ruffling Yusaku’s hair. “I’m happy for you two. I was wondering if Yusaku was ever going to confess. Now how about some celebratory hot dogs for the happy new couple?”


End file.
